


Stop Getting Hurt Peter!

by Huntress8611



Series: An Odd Friendship [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Phobia, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	

Walking into the hospital, Oreius sighed. Peter was lying in the hospital bed due to the fact that he had broken his left leg. To most people, the boy would appear to be calm, but Oreius could see the underlying fear. 

He walked over to Peter's bed and picked the King up, walking out of the hospital. The nurses didn't even bat an eye, used to the routine, and no longer even trying to treat the King, except when he was unconscious or at the brink of death. 

Peter relaxed as he was carried towards his room, completely trusting his friend. Oreius gently set Peter on his bed, and softly asked, "What on earth happened?"

"Well, remember how we killed Jadis' wolves? I think we missed three. They're dead now, but I have a broken leg and my chest got torn up," Peter replied, wincing. 

Oreius pushed Peter back down when the young King tried to sit up before moving to the foot of the bed. Peter flinched as Oreius placed his hands on his injured leg, trying to pull it away. As he met Oreius' soft gaze, he stilled, looking embarrassed.

"I'm not doing anything yet, I just need to check if I have to set the bone, which I do," he reassured. 

Oreius looked at Peter's face, silently asking for permission to set the bone. At Peter's hesitant nod, he counted to three and smoothly put the bone back in place.

At Peter's barely stifled yelp, he quickly whispered, "Sorry," as he carefully splinted his leg. 

He moved to the top of the bed, cutting off Peter's shirt and wiping up the blood so that he was able to see the full extent of the wounds. The King's chest was covered in deep, painful looking claw marks. 

Peter watched Oreius grab the rubbing alcohol, and pour it into a soft piece of cloth. He felt himself begin to panic, and before Oreius could start cleaning the claw marks, he quickly said, "Wait."

The centaur immediately stilled, looking at Peter, concerned. "Just, please, just give me a minute," he rushed, trembling. Oreius began running his fingers through Peter's soft, blonde hair, softly smiling as the boy leaned into the contact. He felt his panic dissipate, his breathing and heart rate slow down. 

"Alright," whispered Peter, hoping to get this finished as quickly as possible, "Go ahead." Keeping one hand buried in Peter's hair, he grabbed the cloth and saw Peter clinch his eyes shut as he began to gently clean out the wounds. 

He moved his hand from Peter's hair to his shoulder, trying to keep the slightly squirming boy still so that he didn't worsen his injuries. He murmured comforting words as he cleaned out the claw marks. When they were clean, he moved his hand back to the boy's hair, grabbing the threaded needle with his other hand.

"You okay for the stitches?" asked Oreius. Peter jerkily nodded, watching Oreius' hand. As he started to stitch the cut, he noticed Peter's breathing and heart rate speeding up and realized that Peter was making himself panic by watching him put in the stitches. 

Oreius paused his stitching, gently laying his hand on the boy's cheek. "Peter, can you close your eyes?" Oreius asked gently, making Peter look up towards his face with wide, fear-filled eyes. "Peter," murmured the centaur, softly meeting the boy's gaze, "Trust me?"

Peter slowly nodded, closing his eyes. He moved his hand back down, gently and quickly finishing the stitches. He bent down, and whispered, "I'm done, you can open your eyes now." Peter slowly opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you," he mumbled. 

Oreius helped the boy sit up, quickly wrapping him up like a mummy. He noticed how Peter was leaning into every little touch, and instead of laying him back down, he scooped him up into his arms.

Peter was surprised, but decided to accept the turn of events and snuggle into the centaur's chest. Oreius tightened his grip, burying his face in the boy's hair. They stayed like that until Oreius felt Peter drift off. When he tried to put Peter back in his bed, the King unconsciously snuggled closer, drawing a quiet chuckle from the centaur, who lifted the boy back up, deciding to hold him until he woke up. 

When Peter awoke, he wasn't in his bed. He felt something warm and cracked open his eyes, yawning. With his eyes open, he could see that he was being held by his friend and had a hand fisted into the centaur's shirt. 

Oreius looked down, hearing a yawn. He watched as Peter glanced around, confused, before looking up at him.

"How long did I sleep?" asked Peter.

"Around two hours," replied Oreius.

Peter, now even more confused, said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you didn't, but why didn't you just put me on my bed? Surely you have more important things to do."

"Not really," said Oreius. 

“Thanks for putting up with me,” mumbled Peter, his brain still fogged from sleep. 

“I don't put up with you Peter,” said Oreius, sighing. “I'm your friend. I care about you,” he explained, exasperated.

“I know,” said Peter.

“I don't think you do know, Peter,” said Oreius, pointedly looking at Peter.

“Can we finish this later? I'm going to fall asleep,” asked Peter, yawning.

“Of course, goodnight,” Oreius said. 

“Goodnight!” said Peter, rolling over onto his side and quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
